Birth, Death, and Survival, I guess
by Balcom Works
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Pain Life and Love I guess! So... I went a little crazy with the mpregs! WHOOOOO. Kagome returns with Sango. Kagome is backstabbing. Shippou gives birth. LEMON Slight, very slight, crack. Naraku is pregnant. Yaoi Slash weirdness


Birth, Death, and Survival, I guess...

I am so sorry for all the mistakes it had, I fixed it! YAY! I was so focused on typing it out I made mistakes!

You people asked for a sequel, well... here it is!!

The sequel to Pain, Life, and Love, I guess. Pllig as I call it. I call this one B.Dsig. X3

Anyway, you all called for a lemon as well, I'll fit it in somewhere, so a lemon you shall get. Be warned though, sometimes I can get reeeeeeeeeeeeally in depth when it comes to lemons. Anyway, I am working on the next chapter of First in Line for those who read it, it should be up shortly after this one... I hope... Soooooooooooooooooooo..

Disclaimer;I have no ownership of the characters, names, weapons, attack moves and such that you may recognize from the original story. I've only ownership of Yasashii and any other characters I may add. Trust me, I'll add a lot!

Yosh!! Oh ya...

Warning:Oocness, oc's, language, violence, and quite possibly a lemon...

On with teh story!!

(4 years later)

"MAMA!!" a child with long black hair tied up in a high pony tail with violet navy eyes yelled. "Look at me!!" he beamed, spinning around in his new attire and giggling like mad... The figure, referred to as Mama, smiled watching the small almost 4 year old demon child with adoration.

"Do you think we spoil him?" another figured asked. "Eh? Miroku, Miroku!!"

"Hmmmm. Oh sorry what?" Miroku asked, the other sighed.

"I asked if we spoil him." he answered.

"ME!! Spoil little Suke?? Kouga, I would never!!" Miroku exclaimed jokingly.

"Ya, right." Kouga muttered, rolling his eyes. Miroku hmmphed and went to join his son in catching, or at least attempting to catch random bugs that flew past his vision. Suke giggled in delight when his "mama" picked him up and spun him around. The child grinned, before tugging his "mama's" long black hair, also placed in a high ponytail.

"Ow." Miroku winced, then sighed. "That's your fault you know." Miroku threw at Kouga.

"NANI?? What is?" he asked in surprise.

"He pulls my hair." Miroku deadpanned.

"Eh.." Kouga laughed nervously, scratching the bridge of his nose. "Well, he pulls my tail." he shot back.

"Hmm, and you pull his in return" Miroku spoke, officially winning the fight.

"Ya, ok, whatever." Kouga threw it off. Miroku just sighed and shook his head. "De-Nile is not just a river in Egypt." Miroku won again!! (I couldn't resist...) Kouga gave him a look that said, 'so what if it isn't, it's not like I care.' Miroku sighed again, and whispered in Suke's ears.

"He'll be sleeping with the wolves tonight if he keeps this up." which made Suke "ooooooh" and start laughing while bantering and sing-songing that "Daddy's in trouble" Kouga paled and whined.

"I'm sorry." Kouga pouted desperately.

"Ya, mm-hm Rigt." Miroku agreed in sarcasm.

"A--h" Kouga moaned.

"Suke-chan." another child cried out. It was Yasashii, running and glomping Suke. Miroku smiled and Kouga grinned as both boys started wrestling.

"Hello Inuyasha." Miroku waved.

"Ohayo Miroku, Kouga. Oh, you're pregnant again Miroku huh?" Inuyasha grinned mischieviously. Miroku just grinned in surprise and Kouga smiled proudly.

"How many are you planning on having?" Sesshomaru asked, wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's waist.

"Oh, I don't know... 10?" Miroku smiled innocently.

"10? How about 5? Suke is already a lot of work.. and you're already having twins." Kouga looked just a little bit hysterical.

"Twins?" Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow.

"How far along are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"4 and a half months." Miroku answered.

"Yeah, twins. They're going to be such a handful." Kouga whined.

"Don't whine. You'll teach Suke to do that. He's only a handfull to you because he acts like you." Miroku huffed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started laughing, whilst Kouga pouted.

"You're pregnant too Inuyasha. How many? How far along are you?" Miroku asked excitedly.

"3, and I'm one month." Inuyasha smiled.

"3?!" Kouga's eyes bugged. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to look proud as he pulled Inuyasha closer to him. Inuyasha just continued to smile and nod his head.

"Inuyasha!!" Shippou called out. (I'm going on the basis that Shippou was 12 and is now around 16 or 17) Running and glomping Inuyasha. Albeit with a little less force then usual, what with his bulging stomach and all.

"Shippou!" a figure chastised him. He had long black and white striped hair, and silver eyes, a tiger demon.

"Sorry Amari... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOh that rhymed!!" Shippou exclaimed happily. Amari sighed and Shippou continued to hug Inuyasha enthusiastically.

"So, Shippou aren't you 6 months along? It's kinda dangerous to be out here when you could give birth any day now. Second really." Kouga stated.

"Yes, I agree. But Shippou wanted to see Inuyasha." Amari sighed.

"INUYASHA!!" a familiar voice rang out, and suddenly Kagome and Sango were running towards them.

"Kagome? Sango?" Miroku asked. (Don't ask. They needed to be added somewhere.)

"Yep, hey, uh, Inuyasha, whatever happened to the, um. Well you were pregnent." Kagome kinda asked randomly.

"He's right over there with Miroku's--"

"Miroku had a child?" Sango asked.

"Yes I did." Miroku answered, walking over to Suke and picking him up.

"And you grew your hair out!" Kagome shreaked. Miroku just nodded his head. Yasashii ran to his father, arms outstreched and Sesshomaru lifted him up.

"Umm, why is Sesshomaru here? And why does he have your child? He is your child right?" Kagome asked, slightly dazed, Shippou stopped hugging Inuyasha."

"That's because..." he started.

"OMG! Shippou, y-you-- your stomach, it's..." Kagome stuttered.

"Huh? Oh, I'm pregnant." Shippou smiled happily, placing a hand over his stomach. Amari embraced Shippou from behind, placing his hand over Shippou's, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"But, What? Wait, you're pregnant... willingly?" She just had to ask. "That's... that's just.." her eyebrows furrowed. "WRONG! It's wrong! How could you? Why would you?" Kagome screamed. Shippou looked taken aback, then sad.

"Kagome..."

"Would someone please tell me exactly what is going on!" Kagome screeched. Amari chose to enlighten her, as well as the very confused Sango.

"Miroku mated with Kouga and had Suke, and is currently pregnant with twins?" Miroku nodded his head. "Ya, twins. Sesshomaru found Inuyasha while he was in labour and worked out their differences. So they are now mated and Inuyasha is pregnant with triplets." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded their heads when he looked at them for confirmation. " I am mated with Shippou and he is about ready to give birth any time now. I think that's it..." Amari mumbled. Shippou smiled and hugged Amari.

"NANI??" Kabome yelled, she looked about ready to burst. She was so mad she went back to one of the few things she was sure hadn't changed.

'SI" she started, but found a hand slammed over her mouth, crushing her jaw.

"Don't you dare. You'll hurt the unbourne children. Probably make Inuyasha miscarry, which holds a possibility of him dying." Sesshomaru growled, pissed off. Kagome had had it. That was it. She snapped, screaming, she launched herself at Shippou who was the closest at the time. Amari grabbed her, snarling, and slammed her into the ground.

"Don't even think of it!" he bared his teeth, he was about to say something more, but was cut off by Shippou letting out a cry of pain.

"AH!" he gripped his stomach and sank to his knees.

"What's wrong?!" Amari gasped in shock, quickly releasing Kagome and holding Shippou steady.

"He's going into labour!" Mirokus and Inuyasha said at the same time, Inuyasha was immediately in action.

"Amari, let Shippou lean against you." Amari did as ordered."Shippou, do you think you can hold out till you're fully dialated?(am not explaining)" Inuyasha asked, watching Amari comfort Shippou as he nodded his head and keened in pain. (1 hour lated, after much worried, and franticness on Amari's part, and much confusion on the girls part...)

"NOW! NOW! Get it out NOW!" Shippou cried. "MOM!" he screamed, referring to Inuyasha. Suke started crying and Yasashii had to calm him down. (aaw, cuteness)

"We can't get it out until you ar-" he was cut off by Kagome screaming in denial.

"Who the fuck isn't pregnant??" she screamed, pulling at her hair.

"Well, Naraku--no, wait. He's pregnant." Kouga trailed off. Kagome's eyes bugged.

"NANI??" she screamed, everyone just sighed.

"Where's Kaa-san and Tou-san when you need them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right here!" a voice exclaimed.

"He's pregnant too?!" Kagome started banging her head on a random tree. Everyone sighed again. "Who are they??" she asked, pointing to the white haired man and the purple haired man.

"Inu no Taisho, or Inutaisho as he prefers, and Ryuukotsusei(pronounced Ryuukotse)." Miroku answered, everyone winced when Shippou screamed vulgar threaghts.

"It's coming! Okay Shippou, at the next contraction, PUSH!" Inuyasha stated firmly.

"Finally!" Shippou whined. Inuyasha smiled and Kagome looked slightly sick when Shippou's contractions hit, and Inuyasha instructed him to push. (6 hours of excruciating pain later) A soft cry of a baby permeated the air and Inuyasha cleaned the kit off as best he could before wrapping it up and handing it to Shippou.

"It's a boy." He smiled tenderly.

"What is with all of the boys?" Inutaisho asked. Everyone shrugged,(The boys are because the authoress has no idea what to do with a female baby. It's not like she likes straight pairings much. XP) and continued to coo over the newbourne.

"Hakucho." Amari said.

"For his name? Swan... Hakucho it is." Shippou smiled down at the baby. He had white and black fringe as hair and clear aqua eyes. The name, besides meaning swan, just seemed to fit.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" twin echos rang out. Sesshomaru turned around to greet them and Inuyasha grinned.

"Rin-chan, Kohaku-chan, Roja-kun." Inuyasha exclaimed giddily.

"Explain." Sango gasped.

"Erm... Roja is from er... Russia?" Kouga crossed his eyes.

"Yes, Russia." Sesshomaru nodded his head around and armfull of Rin and Kohaku.

"Roja is also Kohaku's mate. Erm.. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha blood adopted Rin and Kohaku..." Kouga trailed off again trying to think. "Oh, and Shippou too."

"Kohaku still doesn't remember anything. It's permanent, and probably for the best." Miroku smiled sadly.

"Where's my hug?!" Inuyasha asked, laughing when he was glomped by Kohaku, Rin, AND Suke and Yasashii, Roja shook his head.

"I would hug you.." Shippou paused when the baby bit the nipple that he'd been sucking on in response to Shippou's movements. Shippou pouted, and Amari laughed. The baby continued happily suckling away.

"I know you would." Inuyasha grinned, watching as Shippou only sighed in defeat and Amari huggged Shippou closer, nuzzling his neck and laughing that much harder.

"Kohaku isn't pregnant.. is he?" Sango asked. Kohaku's eyes widened in horror. Roja sighed in half anoyance, flipping his long red hair back. (He's a black eyed dragon demon BTW. Oh, so people don't get confused. In my story demons grow like normal humans until they reach the age of 14-15. AND If demons mate with humans, if they're strong enough. Or have the power of a shikon shard. They can change their human mates into demons. Which is what happened with Miroku and Kohaku...This IS a fanfiction..)

"NO!" Kohaku shreeked in absolute terror. Most everyone else shook their heads.

"You should get over your fear of pregnancy dear Kohaku. I want great grandchildren!" Inutaisho smirked. Kohaku whined.

"But Shippou-"

"Well then MORE great grandchildren." Inutaisho's smirk widened.

"AAAAAAAAAW, he's so cute!" Rin's voice rand out. Roja walked over by Rin, took one look at little Hakucho, and melted on the spot.

"Can I hold him?" his soft voice questioned.

"Of course!" Shippou grinned. Shippou handed Roja Hakucho, Roja being extremely careul. As soon as Hakucho was safely in his arms, Roja's face softened. Kohaku sighed, he wanted children. He really did, but he was just afraid of the birth. Sesshomaru shook his head at Kohaku's antics. He'd come around eventually. Sesshomaru just knew it.

"This one does not understand Kohaku-nii's hesitance." Rin suddenly spoke, Inuyasha gasped.

"NOW YOU'VE GOT RIN DOING THAT!" Inuyasha screamed, Sesshomaru blinked.

"Interesting." he hummed. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance.

"I am so confused." Kagome whined.

"What are ningens doing here anyway?" Ryuukotsei suddenly spoke up, irritation evident in his tone of voice.

"They were part of my pack." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Were?" Ryuu raised and eyebrow.

"WERE?!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha winced and looked away from her. Staring at the slowly setting sun.

"You abandoned me." he whispered. "Alone, frightened of something I barely knew about. Emotionally wounded, mentally hurt. Thrown away like yesterday's trash, like I've been my whole life." Inuyasha sighed, but smiled when Sesshomaru enveloped him from behind.

"It took me awhile to get Inuyasha to completely trust me thanks to that." Sesshomaru grumbled, Inuyasha smiled a little bit wider. Inutaisho glared at Kagome and Sango. How dare they? His eyes narrowed. Ryuukotsusei smirked, wrapping his arms around the now irate Taiyoukai.

"Don't get over motherly now." he laughed at Inutaisho's aghast look.

"Who are you two anyway?" Was Kagome's haughty reply to Inutaisho's obvious dislike of the two ningen females. "Miroku." Kagome started, ignoring the pissed off Taiyoukai. "I thought you loved Sango, or at least any of those other bimbos you fucked." Kagome hissed.

"Funny thing." Kouga grinned. "Is that Miroku WAS a virgin." Kouga looked so proud of himself. Miroku rolled his eyes and Sango and Kagome's eyes widened.

"I was a monk you know." was Miroku's excuse. "Being a monk is what really saves an orphan from getting raped." Miroku muttered absently, leaving Kagome and Sango extremely confused.

"When you're an orphan, especially one with a curse or who is a Hanyou, and the occassional Youkai. Humans tend to take their problems, frustrations, and anger out on them. Miroku was smart in following his father's footsteps in becoming a monk. Humans are afraid of angering the gods. So they won't harm those like priest and Monks." Inuyasha explained sadly.

"Didn't stop them from physical abuse though." Miroku added, Inuyasha nodded his head.

"BUT LIFE GETS BETTER!" Miroku grinned enthusiastically. Brightening the mood as he hung off of Kouga and smooched him on the lips. Inuyasha snorted and started laughing.

"I must get Shippou and the little one home. I know everyone is going to want to meet the new family member." Amari laughed at Miroku, picking Shippou up bridal style. Roja handed Hakucho over to Shippou.

"Bye!!" Shippou waved, everyone waved in return and Amari sprung off, going South.

"So, what are we going to do with these little backstabbing ningens?" Inutaisho asked in disgust. Ryuukotsusei raised an eyebrow, Inutaisho usually wasn't hostile towards humans, he usually didn't mind them.

"They abandoned my pup." Inutaisho growled in response to Ryuukotsusei's silent question.

"The wrath of the great Inu no Taisho is not a wise thing to incurr. Especially as hormonal as he is. You just royally fucked yourself. To be purposely crude." Ryuukotsusei shook his head in amusement.

"Turning your back on you pack is taboo amongst demons, and as bad as you've messed up. The penalty is death." Inutaisho snarled, Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she backed up and Sango looked ashamed of herself.

"Kagome.. w-...why did you lie?" Sango asked. "Kagome told me Inuyasha proposed to her and then she caught him cheating. She only mentioned once that he was pregnant then she brought me to her time. I don't know how, but I'm sorry, no one else was around to tell me otherwise. Miroku was sick and for some reason in Kouga's den with Shippou and Kirara." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry" Rin hugged her, glaring at Kagome.

"This one is quite sure you are not at fault. If you were told something without anyone to confirm or deny it then you are most definitely not at fault." Rin soothed.

"Forgive me?" Sango sobbed, clutching tightly to Rin.

"Of course I forgive you, it would be selfish of me not too." Inuyasha smiled, there was a rustle of Inuyasha's cloak and Kirara popped her head out of his Kimono.

"Mew."

"Kirara!" Sango cried in joy, hugging Kirara to herself when she jumped into her arms as if she were her lifeline. Now Inutaisho's full attention was trained on Kagome. She started stammerng, then a hard look passed over her face.

"He got pregnant and he didn't even know who the father was, and then he kept it! I Pledged my love to him and..." her tirade was cut off by Inuyasha's angry growl.

"You pledged your love to me and turned around and fucked that Houjo person, and that was waaaaaaaaay before I got pregnant. The worst thing is that you kept on sleeping with him!" He hissed.

"W-wha" Kagome's eyes widened.

"One, I'm not stupid, and two. No matter how many times you wash. The scent of sex clings to you like dirt! You still smell like that." Inuyasha snarled, Kagome looked dumb-struck. "And I don't regret keeping Yasashii." Inuyasha was livid, he picked the afore mentioned child up and hugged him close. Sesshomaru calmly embraced them both, petting Inuyasha's ears in a way that ALWAYS calmed him down. Inuyasha exhaled quietly and smiled lightly up at Sesshomaru, taking a deep breath.

"We should be going. It's about time for Yasa's nap." To which Yasashii fervently shook his head, squirming out of Inuyasha's grasp and running to hide behind Suke.

"Nop! uh-uh!" Yasashii shook his head wildly. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. "Suke shall come too?" he raised an eyebrow at Kouga and Miroku, they nodded their heads.

"YAY!!" Suke and Yasashii jumped up and down in joy.

"Good." Inuyasha muttered something about difficult children, Sesshomaru laughed.

"We shall be going too." Sango smiled at Kirara, who mewled in response.

"You are welcome to join us." Inuyasha smiled, Sango nodded her head and gave a small smile of gratitude in return. Kouga picked up Suke and let Miroku onto his back since Miroku was slow compared to Kouga. Sango got on Kirara, hugging her long missed friend and they followed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they took off. Completely ignoring Kagome all together.

"Coming, 'taisho?" Ryuukotsusei asked. Inutaisho nodded his head and they sped off after the others.

"Go anywhere near Inuyasha-kaa-san again, and you will regret ever being born." Rin threatened, moving extremely close to Kagome's face. Kagome was about to say something more, but Rin jumped off and Kohaku, followed by Roja, who grabbed him in mid air, went with. Kohaku's protest rang through the forest and Kagome silently fumed.

...Western Castle...

"Goodnight!" Inuyasha slammed the door shut on the two complaining children, holding it closed. There was a small silence, before a giant bang resounded and Inuyasha was almost thrown into the wall opposite him, but he held on. Knowing that the "little" move Yasashii had just pulled would tire him out, and Suke would sleep along with him.

"I bet those two'll be mates when they're older and I almost pity them when they have children." Rin said melodramatically.

"I'm going to bed now." she yawned, hopping towards Inuyasha and glomped him, then Sesshomaru, Ryuukotsusei, Inutaisho, Kohaku, and finally Roja.

"Today is Kohaku's 'cycle', use it wisely." she whispered into Roja's ear. (Cycle is Rin's word for heat) "He totally forgot." she finished and bounced off.

"Good night." Inutaisho laughed, having heard what she said. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"They're even worse then when you were little Sesshomaru." Ryuukotsusei smirked. Sesshomaru huffed. "And you Kouga?" Kouga grinned. Inutaisho dragged Ryuukotsusei down the hall and around the corner to their chambers. Roja pulled Kohaku down the hall, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only ones left in the hall. Sesshomaru grinned as he squeezed Inuyasha's sides and smacked his ass, already halfway down the hall by the time Inuyasha recovered. Inuyasha took off after him.

"I'll get you for that!" Sesshomaru let out a short bark of laughter, taunting Inuyasha. "Oh, he's gonna get it." Inuyasha grinned evilly.

"Get what?" Sesshomaru whispered huskily into Inuyasha's ear, nipping it lightly then licking it to soothe away any pain he might've cause. Inuyasha shivered, his reaction delayed when Sesshomaru threw him over his shoulder.

"Seshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he was carried toward their bed chambers. "Sesshomaru." he warned, flexing his claws though Sesshomaru couldn't see.

"Inuyasha." he returned, obviously amused. Inuyasha glowered at Sesshomaru ass, before grinning. He grabbed hold of it and squeezed, but yelped when Sesshomaru smacked his ass in return. He pouted, releasing Sesshomaru's ass.

"Meany."

"Don't claw my ass then." Sesshomaru rumbled.

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed. He smirked and slipped his his hands under Hakama and groped his ass, Sesshomaru jumped slightly.

"That's just asking for payback." Sesshomaru opened the door to their chamber, walking over and depositing Inuyasha onto their bed. Inuyahsa glared up at him defiantly. Sesshomaru smirked, removing his armer, obi, and outer yukata. Crawling onto their bed, he grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his Kimono and pressed their lips together in a chaste, slow kiss. He licked Inuyasha's lips, smirking(he smirks a lot) when he was granted the access to Inuyasha's mouth. Slipping his hand in Inuyasha's Kimono, he pinched his left nipple, grinning evily when Inuyasha gasped. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder's and brought his knee up to caress Sesshomaru's groin.

"Getting impatient?" Sesshomaru asked, licking Inuyasha's cheek.

"You pinched me!"

"You know you liked it." Inuyasha glared, grabbing Sesshomaru's ass and kneading it with his nailes. Sesshomaru actually yelped and Inuyasha smiled triumphantly.

"You're just begging for it." Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's kimono up and plunged two fingers into Inuyasha's entrance. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he cried out in shock. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in, pressing into his prostate carefully. Inuyasha chocked on his scream gripping Sesshomaru's ass harder. Sesshomaru hissed, and Inuyasha suddenly got an idea. He ripped Sesshomaru's hakama off and thrust his own three fingers into Sesshomaru's ass, accidentally hitting his prostate. Inuyasha suddenly found four fingers up his own ass and his kimono torn off. Sesshomaru bit his nipple.

"Speaking of impatience." Inuyasha gasped.

"Mm-" Sesshomaru hummed, pulling out his fingers, which resulted in a dissapointed whine.

"Ready, koi?" Sesshomaru whispered throaghtily. Inuyasha nodded, and Sesshomaru pressed his member against his entrance.

"Yes." he keened. Without warning, he thrust into Inuyasha. Earning a startled yelp.

"S-Seshy" Inuyasha moaned, not having enough control over his vocals to utter his entire name. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's waist, urging him to move.

"What were you saying about impatience?" Sesshomaru grunted when Inuyasha thrust his fingers into his prostate again.  
"I get it." he muttered, already moving to appease his mate.

"Nng." Inuyasha arched into Sesshomaru, gripping tighter with his legs. He gasped and moaned with every thrust and Sesshomaru captured Inuyasha's lips, his movements becoming more frantic. He snuck his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Inuyasha's forgotten appendage, pumping it in time of his thrusts. Which were soon becomeing wild and desperate. They were both sweaty and clawing at each other like wild animals. Sesshomaru bit Inuyasha's neck as they both came, Inuyasha screaming out his name. Sesshomaru could no longer hold in his voice and he roared otu Inuyasha's name, throwing his head back.

As they came down from their orgasmic high, they both huffed and panted. Inuyasha uncurled his fingers from where they were dug into Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru doing the same with Inuyasha's hips, red scratched were left in their wake, bleeding angrily, but they were only a minor discomfort.

"That was.."

"Amazing, beautiful, wonderful, I know. But could you two be a little bit more quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep." Rin sighed in exasperation, spinning on her heel and sliding the door shut rahter forcefully behind her. Inuyasha blinked, and Sesshomaru burst out laughing. Inuyasha looked at himm oddly, but Sesshomaru only shook his head and pulled Inuyasha close to his chest.

'Nothing." He rumbeled. " It's just weird, she grew up so fast." Inuyasha blinked again, he never knew Sesshomaru to be so nostalgic. Sesshomaru smiled tenderly dwon at Inuyasha and caressed his cheek. "Go to sleep." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but complied. His eyelids were heavy, and sleep did sound like a nice idea.

...1 month later...

"I'M WHAT?!" Kohaku howled, nostrils flaring as he caught one good look at Roja and narrowed his eyes.

"Run." Ryuukotsusei said wisely. Roja followed his advise, Kohaku hot on his heels.

"Finally! More great-grandchildren to spoil." Inutaisho grinned evilly...

OWARI

DONE, DONE, DONE, DONE, DONE, DONE, DONE!! 'smirks' The ending was a bonus. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ya!! It took me a while, but I finished it! 'cries in joy.' WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YATTA! FINALLY! YAY! WHOO! Ok, I'll end this now. Please review. See that pretty little funky purple button thing? Ya, click it. Leave me a pretty little message! You know you want to, XD Flames will be used to heat Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's bed! ...

...

CLICK IT!(Is said in raspy Cheese voice.)

...

Click it!... Now! I worked hard on this. 


End file.
